


Good Enough

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Dean, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Knotting, Mates, NSFW, NSFW text, Oneshot, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, a/o, age gap, alpha/beta/omega, explicit - Freeform, omega!reader, younger reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:39:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Dean meets the reader when she's only 16, unpresented, and he feels something there. She eventually comes to live with them, helping with research, and presents as an Omega. Dean has to hold back, but how long can he prevent himself from laying claim to her? NOTHING UNDER-AGE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Enough

**Dean's POV**

'Sam, I don't see how a kid is gonna help us with this.' Dean groaned, climbing out of the Impala to look at the house on the quiet suburban street. 'I mean, she's sixteen. I know you've talked with her online, but you've never actually _met_ her.'

Sam rolled his eyes and regarded his brother coolly. 'Look, I've been talking to her for months. She's smart, and she's done her homework. Her aunt is a hunter too. And she's pretty mature for sixteen.' He turned away from Dean to look at the house. 'Just hear her out. She's got some information on this demon that could seriously help.'

Dean sighed, watching his brother walk up to the house, following resignedly. 'Her parents aren't exactly about to let a couple of thirty somethings into her house to talk to her teenage daughter. Especially not me.'

'Look, her mom isn't home, she's at work. Her dad isn't around. Apparently he was an asshole Alpha.' Sam snickered. 'Kinda like you're always worried people will think of you.'

'Whatever, Sam.' Dean snarked back. He was always paranoid of people's reaction to him. He was an Alpha, unlike his mild mannered Beta brother, and people always assumed Alpha meant dickhead douchebag. Sometimes it worked in his advantage if he needed to be intimidating, but not always. And it wasn't a rarity for him to clash horns with another Alpha.

Sam knocked at the door sharply, and both Winchester brothers waited on the porch, before footsteps echoed down the stairs. With a click, the security lock came off of the door, and it opened. Sam smiled in greeting and you smiled back, accepting his hug without question. 'Sam! It's so good to finally meet you.' You smirked. 'You're taller than I thought you'd be.' Your eyes flickered to Dean, who stood staring at you, mouth opened slightly, and you offered him a small smile. 'This must be Dean.'

Sam frowned at his brother slightly, before nodding. 'Yeah. This is Dean.'

'Hi.' Dean squeaked, then swallowed and cleared his throat. 'Hi.' He repeated, voice much deeper than his first attempt. 'Erm, Sam...not feeling so good.' He backed up a little. 'I'll...er...wait in the car.' He stumbled backwards down the steps, his hand reaching out to catch himself on the bannister. He laughed nervously, eyes still on you, before waving a little. 'Nice to er...meet you, Y/N. Gotta go.' And he ran, back to his car, climbing into the drivers seat as you and his brother watching in concern.

Sam looked back to you, and moved into the house, the door shutting behind the both of you.

Dean sat in the front of the Impala, his hands clenched in his lap, his forehead smooshed against the steering wheel. 'Get a grip, Winchester.' He headbutted the wheel gently, closing his eyes and sighing. 'She's sixteen friggin' years old. You're a grown man. Control yourself.' He wondered if you even knew. Sixteen was still young to have figured it out, and chances were you wouldn't know just yet. But Dean had sensed it the second you opened the door. He was an Alpha, which meant it was more obvious to him. You were an Omega. A friggin' female Omega that Sam happened to be friends with.

It had been a long time Dean had come across an Omega. Alpha and Beta were the two more common chromosomal types, and Omegas were few and far between. The last one he'd met had been a male Omega in Wisconsin, six years before. And that Omega had been mated to an Alpha that Dean had _not_ gotten along with. It was fair to say most Omegas were not treated well, mostly due to the fact they were seen as a lesser member of the species. And probably due in some part to the fact that most Alphas were substandard Neanderthals with only one thing on their mind. Dean was an Alpha, that much was true, but he prided himself on being different. Bobby had shown him that much, shown him he didn't need to be like his father. John Winchester had also been an Alpha, and Dean had never witnessed it, but he had the feeling his dad made the most of his dominant gene type.

But you...you were sixteen. Still a kid, no matter how _mature_ Sam said you were. You were too young. Even though you'd clearly not had a heat yet, seeing as his urges would be _way_ worse if you had, it was likely you'd have one soon, and even being in the same room as you now would be too much. The thoughts he was having made him feel ashamed, but sometimes you couldn't help your nature right?

He sighed and banged his head against the steering wheel again. He sat there, trying to ignore the bad, bad thoughts running through his mind, not even noticing the time passing, until Sam opened the passenger door and slipped into his seat. Dean looked up, seeing Sam's concerned expression.

'Dean...what the hell happened back there?'

His brother sighed, sitting straight. 'Y/N...she's...she's an Omega, Sammy.'

Sam blinked, opening his mouth a couple of times before it set into a thin line, looking back at the house briefly. 'Oh. I don't think she knows.' He stared at his brother. 'She thinks you don't like her.'

Dean let loose a mirthless chuckle. 'No. If anything, I like her too much.' He shook his head. 'We should get going. Get what we need?'

'Yeah. We can probably make short work of this demon now. Y/N is smart as hell. She knows her stuff.' Dean made a noise in the back of his throat as he turned the engine on, trying not to look back at your house as he drove past.

*****

_Two years later_

'Dean!' Sam's shout drew Dean from his musings as he perused the Men of Letters journals in the bunker. He looked up as Sam walked into the library, a look of concern on his face.

'What's wrong?'

'We might have a house guest for a few weeks. Maybe months.'

Dean shrugged, looking back to the books. 'Okay. That's not a big deal. We've got plenty of room.'

'It's Y/N.'

Silence fell on the library like a thick blanket, as Dean looked back up to his brother slowly. Sam shuffled on his feet, his cellphone still in his hand as he worried at his bottom lip with his teeth.

'Her aunt came to stay and something followed her and killed her. Got her mom too. She's been trying to get through on her own but she lost the house. She's got a couple days to move out.' Dean didn't say anything, just stared at Sam blankly. 'She hasn't got anyone else, Dean. And she can research. She's smart and resourceful and...'

'She's Omega.' Dean finished, bluntly. 'Has she...'

'I don't think so. She never mentioned anything.' Sam sighed. 'She's alone, Dean, and I know it's gonna be difficult but she's gonna be in more danger out there on her own. I can't leave her.' He sat down on the edge of the table where Dean was sat, running a hand through his shaggy hair. 'I'm driving up to get her in a couple hours.'

'It's fine, Sammy.' The elder Winchester stood up, shutting the book he'd been reading gently. 'I'll just...avoid her. Maybe we can get her back on her feet before anything happens yeah? As long as she isn't in heat, I can behave myself.'

Sam eyed him for a moment, watching him walk around the library, putting books back. Then he stood, taking the keys to the Impala off of the table. 'I'll be back by tonight, okay?'

'I'll fix up the room next to yours.' Dean turned, seeing his brother paused by the door, looking back at him with concern again. 'It'll be fine Sam. Just go get her.'

*****

**Reader's POV**

You sighed, rolling over on your bed to stare at the clock on the bedside table. Everything was taking getting used to, which you'd been expecting, but you hadn't been expecting the cold shoulder from Sam's eldest brother when you'd gotten here. He'd barely said two words to you in the three weeks you'd been living here, which had hurt your feelings some. Sam said it wasn't personal, that Dean just had issues, but you couldn't help but feel an empty hole in the pit of your stomach whenever Dean left the room simply because you entered it.

With a groan, you pulled yourself out of bed, digging out some clothes for the day, deciding on the simple choice of jeans and a t-shirt. Slipping on your boots, you trudged out of your room, finding the rest of the bunker deserted. You had geeked out a little when Sam had brought you here, especially when he'd shown you the library and its massive amount of books and scrolls and files. It hadn't taken long for you to throw yourself into research. It was the only thing that managed to distract you from the car crash your life had become.

'Sam?' You called out, walking into the kitchen, looking for some breakfast. The younger Winchester brother sat at the table, opposite his sibling, both of them munching on toast. Dean's head whipped up as soon as he heard you, and he swallowed down a mouthful, looking at Sam with an expression you couldn't decipher. Sam emitted a little sigh, then turned to face you with a smile as Dean stood, taking his plate and cup to the sink. As expected he beat a hasty retreat once he'd done that, leaving you to slump into his seat at the table, looking over at Sam miserably.

'Don't take it personally.' He said, finishing his food.

'It's kinda hard when he's looking right at me before he storms out.' You looked down at your hands, your bottom lip protruding. Sam reached out, placing one of his large hands on top of yours and you glanced up. He smiled, squeezing your hand softly, and you sighed. 'I don't get why he can't stand me.'

'It's not...don't look at it like that. Please, Y/N.'

'He hates me.' You muttered, pulling your hand away from his. 'I don't even know what I did wrong...'

'It's not...'

You stood up, waving off Sam's repeated reassurances. Truth was, you'd fallen for Dean the moment you'd seen him, despite the twenty year age gap. But it wasn't like you say anything, because admitting it to his brother of all people was too much to think about. Of course you knew he was an Alpha, and your mom had always warned you off of them because of her experience with your dad.

'I'm gonna go back to bed.' You said, forgetting the hunger in your stomach. You'd not been feeling right for days, and right now all you wanted was Netflix and a duvet fort. Ignoring Sam's calls, you retreated to your room, pausing only briefly to glare at Dean's shut bedroom door before hiding yourself away.

*****

You briefly remembered Sam knocking on the door at some point to let you know he was going out on a hunt. He was gonna be gone a couple of days, but you'd been too groggy to say anything but “okay” when he told you. Somehow, hiding in your room had turned into sleeping all day, and waking up feeling worse than when you'd gone to sleep. Your head pounded, your skin was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and your insides were churning, cramping to high heaven. Confusion hit you at first, because you weren't due your period for another week or so, and you were normally regular.

And a regular period had never felt like this before.

You pulled yourself from bed and left your room, arms hugging your body tightly as you stumbled into the kitchen. It didn't look like Dean was in the bunker either, and you wondered if he'd gone with Sam, which would be easier than him seeing you in this sweaty, sickly mess. Fixing yourself a drink of water, you swallowed it down, before turning, doubling over with cramps. You couldn't help the cry that fell from your lips as you crashed to your knees, in more pain than you'd experienced before.

A door slammed somewhere in the bunker, and a figure skidded to a halt in the doorway before calling your name. 'Y/N?'

Apparently, Dean was still here.

'I...it hurts.' You couldn't look up, couldn't focus on him properly as your skin heated to a point you thought you might combust.

'Shit.' Dean muttered, taking a small step closer. 'I can call Sam, he'll...'

'No! Look,' You grunted, trying to get to your feet. 'I know you can't stand me but...there's no need to drag Sam home. Just help me back to my room. I'll take some paracetamol and I'll be fine.'

'Y/N...' The way he said your name was so desperate, and you snapped a little, angry at his continued refusal to have anything to do with you.

'Just fucking stop being childish Dean, you're twenty years older than me, just help me back to my fucking room – arh!' You cried out again, almost face-planting the floor. Dean was at your side in an instant, holding you up and the touch of his hands on your skin was like ice on fire.

'That's exactly the point.' He breathed heavily through his words. 'I'm twenty years older than you.'

You scrunched up your face, struggling to focus on him. 'What the hell does that mean?'

'Means I've done nothing but think about you since I saw your face two years ago.' He said, holding you upright against his chest. 'But I...I can't...you're an Omega, Y/N. You're in heat.'

Your eyes widened, and you tried to push away from him a little. 'No...no, I'm Beta. My mom said I was Beta. I'm too old...'

Dean shrugged. 'I knew you were an Omega when I first saw you.'

'I'm...I'm a Beta. My mom said I was.' You repeated, terrified of what being an Omega would mean. Dean was an Alpha...god, no wonder he avoided you. As if he sensed your thoughts, his arms tightened around you. 'That was why you wanted me to leave as soon as I could. Why you'd avoided me...unnnggg...' Another cramp pulsed through you. 'You're an Alpha and if I'm an Omega.'

'Look, I can call someone. I'll call Sammy, or...someone else. I'll get away from you and then you won't...' He sighed. 'You're gonna get worse than this. And you already...you're a temptation I can't take. You're too young. And...' Dean's eyes looked away from you as you sagged in his grip. 'I'm not good enough for you.' He muttered in a finish, earning an incredulous look from you.

'Dean...'

'No. Come on. Let's get you back to your room. I'll get some help for you.'

You didn't fight him as he slipped his arm around your waist, enjoying the touch of his body against yours, leaning heavily onto him as he guided you back to your room. Halfway there, your stomach twisted and you collapsed, only for Dean to scoop you up into his arms, carrying you bridal style the rest of the way. You sank into his grip, eyes shut tightly against the continuing pain, barely even noticing him shove the door open with his foot. As he put you down on your bed, pulling the duvet up to your chin, you reached out, grabbing onto his wrist.

'Please stay, Dean.'

He hesitated, looking down at your fevered gaze, before looking to your clammy hand around his wrist. 'Y/N, I...'

'Please.' You begged. 'I trust you.' Your grip on him faltered. 'I don't know...I don't know how to deal with this.'

'I don't know what help I'll be.' Dean protested, easing his wrist from your fingers. 'I'm not exactly...experienced in this sort of thing. And being around you is...'

'I don't care. I don't want Sam. I want you.' You groaned again as another cramp seized you. Dean frowned in concern, before straightening and appearing to consider his options. You watched as he pulled the chair over from your desk and sat next to you, reaching over to smooth back hair from your sweaty forehead.

'I'll stay. Just...get some sleep, okay?'

*****

You awoke feeling slightly better than you had done, and Dean was gone from the chair. You turned under the covers, feeling the hard form at your back, and you realised that at some point, he'd slipped in behind you. His arms were around your waist, and the comfort from his presence washed through you. He wasn't asleep, and he shifted a little as you turned, raising an eyebrow at you.

'How are you feeling?' He asked, and you nodded, turning completely to face him. He didn't move his arms, keeping them at your waist, his thumb absently stroking your back through your top.

You nodded, looking up at him. 'You didn't leave.' You stated and he shrugged a little.

'You started crying. I think you were having a nightmare. Being close to you seemed to calm you down.' He looked down, looking slightly embarrassed at his actions.

'I really thought you couldn't stand me.'

Dean chuckled. 'Completely the opposite.' His thumb continued to rub against you, the friction causing a shiver to run up your spine. 'But like you pointed out – there's a significant age gap.'

'It's not like I'm under age.' You replied, staring into his too-green eyes.

'But it's not exactly...you know...' He sighed, leaning forward. 'I warned Sam about this.'

'You seem to be handling it fairly well.' You pointed out. 'I mean, my mom said Alphas were mindless idiots most of the time, and there was only one thing on their minds. Hence why my dad wasn't around.' You waited for a response as Dean seemed to consider this. 'You okay?'

He sighed heavily, his fingers stilling on you. 'I want you. I'm not gonna lie. I'm controlling it for now, but...' He shifted a little, thrusting his hips into you leg. The evidence of his arousal almost burned against you leg and your eyes widened. 'There's only so much I can do against natural urges. And this is gonna get worse for you. You're gonna be...'

'I've read about Omega behaviour.' You said quietly. 'But like I said, I thought I was a Beta. Normally Omegas come into heat way before they turn eighteen.'

'This has been known to happen.' Dean replied, pushing your hair out of your eyes again. 'It sucks but...we're gonna have to face it.'

'But isn't the only way to stop the heat to...' You swallowed down the fear in your throat, avoiding his gaze. 'Isn't the only way to stop it to mate with an Alpha?' He didn't answer right away, and you froze, his arms still around your waist. 'Because if it is...I don't exactly wanna pimp myself out to any old Alpha that wanders by.' Dean still didn't answer, and he looked away. 'Dean, I -...look, I've wanted you since I first saw you. I know I'm young, but...if it has to be done, then I'd rather it be you than anyone else.'

Dean sighed again, pulling you a little closer. 'And I don't want you to be with anyone else. Ever since I laid eyes on you...' He smiled. 'I'm not doing the chick flick thing. Not my style. But Y/N...I'm not good enough for you. The life we live, it's dangerous, it's not something I'd wanna drag you into.'

'And I don't really wanna be dragged into it. I've seen what this life does, remember?' You snuggled further into him. 'I can stay here. Research. Do the smart chick stuff. I'm not exactly much for killing things, and I'm a crap shot with a gun.' Dean chuckled.

'You're building a strong case.' He smiled, kissing your forehead. 'But I still don't wanna force you into anything.'

'You're not forcing me.' You pulled away a little, frowning. 'Is it just that you don't want to...bond with me? You don't wanna be burdened with an Omega right?'

Dean sat up then, looking down at you and the instant his bodily contact with you lessened, the pain increased. 'No. Don't be stupid. I'm not...look, I would give you the world if I could, Y/N, but all I have...' He sagged as you pushed yourself up to touch his shoulder. 'All I have to offer is pain and death and horror you don't want to see. I don't have anything happy in my life. It's gonna end bloody for me, and I don't want that for you.'

'So you're gonna just let me go find another Alpha?' You said, and he stiffened, looking at you, a new, sharper glint in his eye. 'Could you do that? Could you let me walk away and be with someone else like that? And considering how most Alphas are...'

'No.' He said suddenly and firmly. 'No. I don't want you to find another Alpha.' He pulled you closer, closing his eyes as he pressed his lips to your forehead. 'I don't think I could bear that.' You nodded, before raising your chin, daring him to kiss you. Dean stared at you for a long minute, before pressing his mouth to yours in a long chaste kiss, drawing it out. You moaned, fingers clutching at his t-shirt, his actions setting a fire in your belly that would only be doused by one thing.

When he pulled away, you moaned in loss, burying your head in his chest. He moved, coaxing you to lay down. 'Dean.' You whispered, afraid of saying it too loudly. 'I should probably tell you...I've...I've never. Erm...' You cleared your throat, aware you were being vague but hoping he'd get the point. 'With anyone.'

He stilled, then lifted your face to look at you seriously. 'Never? With anyone?'

'I mean, I've done stuff. But I never really had a boyfriend or anything.'

Dean rolled onto his back, looking up at the ceiling. 'Wow. Now I feel like the worst guy on earth.'

'You're not. I was never really interested...that and...I guess I held onto a stupid fantasy too long.' He looked at you sideways, and you shrugged. 'You.'

'Oh.' He returned his gaze to the ceiling, then moved onto his side, pulling you against his body. 'I guess I'll have to be gentle then.' He kissed you again, this time slipping a bit of tongue into your mouth, making you moan harder than you had before. The familiar stirrings of arousal were making your head spin a little, and you physically ached for him, the cramps only subsiding with his touch. 'You understand though...' Dean started, his hand running down your torso. 'It's not like...when you're on heat...I'm gonna have to knot you, baby. And it might hurt.'

'You'll take care of me.' You whispered back to him, running your hands up his torso. He nodded, capturing your mouth in a kiss, giving into the need for you. 'Dean.' You gasped when he kissed his way from your mouth to your collarbone, his hands pulling at your t-shirt. He hesitated, before you pulled back a little. 'Seriously. It's okay.' He pushed you over then, slowly, bunching your shirt up underneath your breasts to kiss his way down your stomach. You giggled a little, arching a little as he pushed your shirt up further, over your breasts. His fingers trailed down over your skin as you pulled your shirt all the way off, leaving you topless underneath him.

'You're gorgeous.' He said quietly, dragging his hands down to your jeans. 'I'm gonna make this easy on you, okay?' You nodded, moaning as he unbuttoned your pants, pulling them down. A few seconds later, you lay in front of him, only wearing your panties, and he knelt back, watching you for a moment before peeling his own shirt off.

You admired the view, smiling shyly as he hooked his fingers in your panties dragging them down your legs. 'You ready, Y/N?' He asked, and you nodded, biting your bottom lip. He pushed at your thighs, urging you to open them and you complied, feeling your nerves heat up. You felt nervous, excited, more aroused than you'd ever been in your life as he settled himself between your legs, his fingers trailing a ghost path over your folds. You drew a sharp breath, and he slowly teased your clit, smiling at the noises you made when he leaned forward and sucked on it gently. His efforts were rewarded with a flood of arousal from your pussy, and he pulled back, inhaling your scent deeply.

'Fuck you smell delicious.' Dean muttered, before circling your entrance with his index finger, easing it inside you slowly. Your walls clutched at him desperately, your release so close that you couldn't bear it, and when he delicately added a second finger, curling them inside you, you snapped, crying out and cumming on his hand. Your body spasmed and rocked onto him, nonsensical noises falling from your mouth as he drew every last drop of orgasm out of you.

'Dean, please...' You twisted your body, needing to feel him against you, inside you so badly. It felt like a haze had descended over your mind, taking over everything, making you care only about having him. He crawled up your body and you noticed that he'd removed his pants at some point, and was now naked against you, his cock dripping precum along your thigh. His eyes locked with yours, his pupils blown, almost obliterating the green colour you were used to. 'Please...' You rasped, your hands grabbing at him, and he nodded, his hands running down your side to hold your hips as he gently thrust his cock against you. The tip of his cock was at your entrance, and you tried to move down onto him, desperate to feel him, but he stopped you, seizing your right nipple between his teeth, before slowly sinking inside you.

A cry spilt from your lips to compliment the groan he gave at finally being inside your body, and you bucked, cumming almost immediately just from the sensation of his first push into you. Dean held on, continuing to make shallow thrusts, his hips rocking against yours, his fingers tight on your hips. It didn't hurt, not like you'd expected it to, but you'd not expected the mind numbing pleasure that surged through you and almost whited your brain out.

'So tight.' Dean gasped, releasing your breast, his thrusts becoming deeper. 'I'm not gonna last.' He slowed his pace but not his thrusts, and you pushed up, kissing him firmly. 'You're too much.' He pulled back, a smirk on his lips as he kissed you, pushing you into the mattress. His hands slid down and cupped your ass, angling your hips for a deeper thrust. You cried out, your walls tightening again, and he cried out along with you.

'Dean, I can't...' Sweat covered both of you, and Dean nodded, understanding as he increased his pace, his cock hardening and swelling inside you. Your cries became continuous as his knot swelled, and he came hard, his body lodged inside yours as his thrusts became shallow and then stopped altogether, his arms encircling you to hold you against him.

'Are you okay?' He asked, and you nodded, panting hard against him.

'Y-yeah. Just...' You sighed. 'Hot and tired.'

Dean moved a little, pausing to look down at you. 'Hold still. I'm gonna move us so we're more comfortable.' You stayed still, letting him roll you both so you were on top of him, his cock still buried inside you. You smiled, snuggling into him as he pulled the covers over you, holding you tight against him.

'That was...intense.' You whispered against his skin, your fingers tracing the anti-possession tattoo on his chest.

'And that was just the first time.'

You paused, before you remembered. 'Heat goes on for days. I forgot. Never really prepared for this.'

'It's okay.' He brushed his hand over your hair. 'I'll be here. The whole way. I'm not gonna leave you.'

You nodded, your cheek against his skin. 'We've gotta figure out what we're gonna tell Sam though.' You said quietly, and Dean chuckled, the vibration rolling through your body like a wave.

'I have a feeling he might explode.'

A beat passed before you spoke again. 'I don't know. I think he knows you're good enough.' Your eyes met his. 'You are good enough, Dean.'

He didn't say anything.

 


End file.
